


The Eighth Day of Chirstmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mikoto is Madara's adoptive daughter, Reto is the Shodai Kazekage, family traditions, getting a tree au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Getting a Tree AU:Or after a year Madara is introduced to a Senju family tradition, it's... not what he would prefer to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [The Third Day of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8871691) because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also, I really really love the spell of a fresh-cut evergreen, does anyone else?

“I don’t get why you are so fond of that soundtrack,” Hashirama complained as the main Senju family along with Madara and Mikoto moved through the woods.

“ _The Nutcracker_ is a classic ballet, and is well respected around the world!  In addition to being absolutely beautiful,” Madara protested, huffing.

Tobirama pressed his lips together, keeping his laughter contained.

“I think I see a good one over the next hill,” Itama said, squinting his eyes.

The Senju all brightened, and their collective speed increased.  Madara groaned, and Tobirama, pulled him back, making them and Mikoto go at a slower pace.

“We can take as long as we like, I’ve got the saw, they can’t start without me,” Tobirama grinned at his boyfriend of a year.

“I don’t understand, _why_ are we doing this?” Madara asked him, Mikoto giggling as she tossed the snow into the air.

“It’s a Senju Christmas tradition.  Reto did way worse than you when Kawarama first brought him.  Part of the way into the woods he just couldn’t do it anymore and Kawarama had to help them back to the car, leaving us down a person to carry the tree back, and Mito was in the middle of an important case and couldn’t come.  Of course that meant that Hashirama wanted to get the biggest tree just so that he could give Mito the best Christmas possible,” Tobirama told him, “Of course this was the first winter that Reto spent here instead of back in Suna.”

“Trudging through the woods to cut down a pine tree instead of doing the sensible thing and going and _buying_ one is _not_ a tradition, it’s torture.  Tradition is,” Madara waved a hand around his head, “it’s watching _White Christmas_ and making Christmas cookies!”

“We watch _Die Hard_ usually,” Tobirama’s voice was mirthful.  Madara gave a glare at that.

“Just because a movie takes place during Christmas, doesn’t mean it’s a Christmas movie!” Madara sputtered out.

“Well, we’ve started the tradition of going to see Santa and then seeing a movie,” Tobirama grinned at him.

“I’m not sure if that makes up for this,” Madara grumbled as they caught up to the rest of the Senju.

“Papa! It’s so big!” Mikoto gasped, staring up at the tree wide-eyed.

“What about that,” Tobirama asked softly, “Does that make up for the indignity of trudging through the wilderness?”

“Watching _The Santa Clause_ again would be worth that,” Madara responded.

“Tobirama! Let’s get started!” Hashirama called out.  Tobirama pressed a kiss to Madara’s cheek before going forward to start cutting the 12 foot tree.

“ _Why_?” Madara groaned to himself, moving forward with the other adults to help catch the tree as it fell over.

Once it was down, and the rope and twine wrapped around the tree to make it easier to take back, Hashirama turned to his brothers.

“Now we just need to find one for each of you!” he beamed at them.

“That one,” Reto pointed to a two-foot tall tree, his voice determined.

“But Reto! That’s not a Christmas tree,” Hashirama pouted.

“Yes but with Shukaku and the cats we really can’t have too big of a tree,” Kawarama said, “They’d just knock it over.”

Hashirama tried to protest, but Tobirama just handed their brother the saw.

“I’m too busy for one, plus, ah,” Itama blushed, “I think my girlfriend might be allergic- we haven’t talked about it yet!”

Hashirama pouted, but then grinned turning to Tobirama and Madara.

“My car won’t fit a tree,” Tobirama told him, an eyebrow raised, “At least, it won’t fit anything that much larger than what Kawarama and Reto are getting.”

“This one Tobi! Can we get this one?” Mikoto asked, pointing to a three-foot tree.

“What does your Papa say?” Tobirama asked her, as he kneeled down to be at her level.

“Papa?” Mikoto looked up at Madara with wide eyes.  Madara caved.

“Of course we can my darling.”

“Is there any special way that you decorate Tobi?” Mikoto asked as they moved back to the cars.  She was sitting on his shoulders as Madara carried the tree.

“Well, my mother always put on a special CD she had of Christmas music as we decorated,” he told her.

“Like what?”

“Hm, _Baby It’s Cold Outside, I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas, Dominic the Donkey, Santa Baby,_ and _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_ to name a few.”

“Can we do that?” she asked, her voice excited.

“Sure thing, I can get my copy when we swing by Hashirama’s and we can also grab some ornaments there.”

Mikoto beamed down at him as Madara gave a fond huff.

**Author's Note:**

> Reto is the canonical name for the Shodai Kazekage, and I have no idea where the idea of him and Kawarama even came from.  
> While it's not said, Shukaku is a huge dog that they have. I'll leave it up to all of you as to what breed.


End file.
